Runecloth
} |mode= } |arg= } |sell= |icon=INV_Fabric_PurpleFire_01 |quality=Common |stack=20 |ilvl=50 |name=Runecloth|id=14047}} Runecloth is a cloth item drop from humanoids in the 51-60 level range, marking it as the third most powerful of the normal cloths. Rarer than , but not as rare as . With the introduction of Burning Crusade, this item was exceeded as the most powerful normal cloth by . In the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, replaced as the the most powerful normal cloth. was in turn succeeded by in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. This was most recently replaced with Cloth in the Mists of Pandaria expansion. Source Runecloth is a staple of any server's economy. Typically, it isn't necessary to grind specifically for runecloth; since so many other mobs drop it, simply as a part of normal adventuring and other grinds you will accumulate quite a lot of it. As a rule of thumb, if you are grinding runecloth for any reason other than home city faction (such as for tailoring), then grind all other materials first. Just grinding felcloth, for example, will produce large amounts of runecloth. Then continue with whatever reputation grind (with Argent Dawn, Cenarion Circle or Timbermaw Hold for example) you are already on until sufficient runecloth appears. This holds true for city faction grinds as well; however, in these cases it might be necessary to look for mobs that have particularly good drop rates. These are the mobs that gold farmers target. Blizzard has periodically adjusted drop rates. The demons of Azshara, for example, were once excellent sources of nearly everything. Now their loot tables are typical for mobs of their type and level. At the moment, the ogres of the Vice, in Deadwind Pass, are a good source of runecloth. However, even on PVE servers, the normal grinding rule holds: too much competition will slow you down far more than a slightly lower drop rate. So be sure to farm in relatively uninhabited areas before being picky about drop rates. However, if you are farming specifically for runecloth, some of the best places include within the instances Dire Maul and the beginning of Stratholme and many places in Eastern Plaguelands such as the Noxious Glade, Browman Mill, and Tyr's Hand (although Tyr's Hand consists of level 54-60 elite mobs, so farm at your own risk). Runecloth as an ingredient Runecloth is used in the following recipes: Blacksmithing * Engineering * * * * * * * * * Leatherworking * * * * * * * First Aid * * Tailoring * Runecloth as a quest objective Runecloth is needed for the following quests: * Quest:A Donation of Runecloth * Quest:Additional Runecloth * Quest:A Gesture of Commitment (Paladin) * Quest:Collection of Goods * Quest:Dalson's Tears Cauldron * Quest:Felstone Field Cauldron * Quest:Gahrron's Withering Cauldron * Quest:Making Amends * Quest:Runecloth * Quest:They Grow Up So Fast * Quest:Writhing Haunt Cauldron Places to farm Number one farming place seems to be in Silithus. Twilight Avengers, located mainly north-west and south-west in Silithus, have a drop rate of 34% (According to www.wowhead.com, based on over 155,000 kills) Those who have The Burning Crusade expansion can farm in Outland at the Hellfire Peninsula. Bleeding Hollow Peons (59), located in the south-east section of Hellfire Peninsula, have an average drop rate of 33% (According to www.wowhead.com, based on over 125,000 kills). (There are reported drop rates of 37% or higher on wowhead, however those figures are based on very, very low kill counts mostly only within the hundreds and thus might not be as accurate. Please see wowhead.com link at bottom of page). Pre-TBC farming locations: *'Lvl. 50+:' Felwood, Timbermaw furbolgs drop runecloth, but this is not recommended, because the Timbermaw furbolgs populate the passageway from Felwood to Winterspring *'Lvl. 50+:' Felwood, just west and north west of Jadefire Run located in the North part of Felwood (Felcloth Drops here also) *'Lvl. 51+:' Western Plaguelands, all the undead. Places to look are: **Felstone Field (51+) **Sorrow Hill, more suitable for Alliance players due to the proximity with Chillwind Camp (51+) **Dalson's Tears (53+) **The Writhing Haunt (55+) **Ruins of Andorhal, from the ghouls and the lich (55+) **Gahrron's Withering (57+) **Hearthglen (humans)(55-57 non-elite, 55-58 elite) **Scholomance (instance) (58 elite) *'Lvl. 51+:' Azshara **Thalassian Base Camp (51+) *'Lvl. 55+:' Eastern Plaguelands, any undead mobs. Places to look are: **Corin's Crossing (56+) **The Undercroft (55+) **The Noxious Glade (58+) **Northdale (58+) **Tyr's Hand (humans) (53-57 elite) **Plaguewood (57+) **Stratholme (instance)(58 elite) *'Lvl. 55+:' Silithus: Twilight Cultists of all sorts. These kills also gain Cenarion Circle experience. *'Lvl. 59+:' Dire Maul North (instance) *'Lvl. 56+:' Blackrock Depths (instance) *'Lvl. 57+:' Lower Blackrock Spire (instance) *'Lvl. 58+:' Upper Blackrock Spire (instance) Notes * Raw Runecloth, as it's dropped from monsters (mostly humanoids), can be used in a variety of tradeskill recipes. Most notably it creates Runecloth Bandage and Heavy Runecloth Bandage with First Aid. It's also needed for the runic leather line of Leatherworking, and four pieces of Runecloth can be combined to form one Bolt of Runecloth with Tailoring. * The bolts are used for most of the 275-330 Tailoring recipes, sometimes mixed with Felcloth or Mooncloth. * You used to be able to deliver Runecloth in stacks of 20 per delivery to the cloth quartermasters in each of the major faction cities, to gain Reputation, after having completed their initial 3 quests, but the cloth quartermasters have been removed. Faction tabards now allow you to gain rep from killing mobs in non- dungeons. Patch changes * * External links Category:Cloths Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft engineering ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft first aid ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft tailoring ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft common items